A Danny Phantom Christmas
by RoxasloverXIII
Summary: 38 year old Danny Fenton and Sam Fenton are obviously married with 1 kid and are expecting another kid very soon but as the holidays roll around Danny and Sam must figure out what they are doing for Christmas. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A Danny Phantom Christmas

Chapter 1: Part 1

A/N OK I know this is like really late but me and luvsdrake101 planned this during the Christmas season, I swear and after Christmas break was over we got pounded with school work so I'm just writing this now sorry. Anyway this story will be written with luvsdrake101 so check out her profile for the story too. (Do not flame me about how late it is because I know it is)

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and probably always will come to think about it there's no probably about it he will always own Danny Phantom (Author says to her self "Darn it I had like a million dollars for Butch, I was gonna strike a deal with him") Nobody read that right?

8 months earlier

It was a quiet night and Danny had, had a hard working day at work, it was around 12 in the morning and Danny was very tired.

When Danny finally got home it was 12:06 am Danny put his Viper keys down on the kitchen counter and expected to find everyone asleep but then jumped back in surprise to see Sam still up and sitting on the couch obviously waiting for him.

"Hey" Danny said

"Oh hey" Sam said

"What are you still doing up?" Danny asked

"I was waiting for you because we need to talk" Sam said

Danny and Sam were now 38 they had one kid whom they named Daniel Fenton (obviously after his dad) and was 14 they had been married several years, to be accurate they had been married since they were 24. Their son Danny was actually a splitting image of his father he had the blue eyes, the same hairdo, and he wore the same style as his dad but, Danny was a lot smarter then his dad even if his dad was one of the best Astronauts around, but anyway Danny was a straight A student and paid close attention in school to maintain his straight A's (Courtesy of his mom). Danny also only had two best friends one was named Tucker Foley only because he was the son of his father's best friend Tucker and Valerie let Tucker choose the name but his other friend was named Samantha Manson but she came from a totally different Manson family and her family was just as peppy, these Manson's however made musical instruments and their instruments were said to be the best and were very expensive. Sam however was Goth but she had long black hair with purple highlights and she had purple eyes. Sam was skinny and was an Ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Danny's mom personally liked Sam the best out of both of Danny's friends.

"What do we need to talk about" Danny said to Sam

"Um… you might want to sit down for this" Sam warned Danny

"OK" Danny said starting to get a little worried that Sam wanted a divorce

"Alright, Danny… I'm… I'm…I'm" Sam was trying to get it out but she was scared of what Danny's reaction to the news might be

"Sam it's OK whatever it is I can handle it" Danny said still way worried Sam was going to get a divorce.

"Danny I'm Pregnant" Sam said finally blurting it out

Sam mentally slapped herself and thought _"nice going Sam just blurt it out like a moron, he probably won't even want it" _Then Danny ran over to Sam and gave her this huge kiss and after the kiss said

"A baby oh Sam this is so exciting"

"So you do want another baby?" Sam asked

"Of course why wouldn't I" Danny asked

"I don't know because we have a 14 year old to raise still and we're too old to have a baby" Sam said

"Sam we're 38 not 48 it's fine everything is OK" Danny said

"Oh Danny I'm so excited I've been wanting a second child for awhile" Sam said

"Then why didn't you say something?" Danny asked

"Because I didn't know how you'd take it" Sam said

"Sam I love kids why wouldn't I go for it" Danny said

"I don't know" Sam said

"How are you feeling anyway? Has everything been OK? Are you feeling weak?" Danny said as he went on and on with questions his over protectiveness kicking in

"Everything's fine Danny I've only been pregnant for a month so just calm done OK" Sam said

"Sorry you know me" Danny said

"Your right I do know you, you're very over protective when I'm pregnant I remember from when I was pregnant with Danny" Sam said

"Yeah" Danny said embarrassed

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Danny" Sam said then she pushed him on the couch and started attacking him with kisses until, Danny walked out of his room half asleep and had only woken up to get a drink of water.

"Aw gross, mom, dad if you wanna make out can you do it in your own room please" Danny said (he even sounded like his dad)

"Uh sorry Danny" Danny said

"Just please don't do it again" Danny said as he started to walk back to his room with the water

"Danny wait, now that you're here your mother and I have something to tell you" Danny said

Danny walked back to his dad and thought to himself _Oh great this can't be good I hope mom's not pregnant or something like that I like being and only child._

"Yeah" Danny said when he sat in the recliner in the living room to here the news.

"Danny your mother and I have something to tell you" Danny said

"OK what is it" Danny said

"Well son, our family's about to get bigger because…" Danny said but couldn't finish because his son cut in

"You're getting me a puppy" Danny said hoping it was a dog and not that he was getting a sibling.

"No but maybe some other time but you are getting a sibling" Danny said

"Wait, what" Danny said

"Son, your mother is pregnant" Danny said

"Oh that's great news" Danny said lying

"I know we are so excited" Danny said

"Well, thanks for the news and I'll see you in the morning" Danny said and went to bed

"Do you think he's excited" Sam asked

"Yeah why wouldn't he be" Danny said

"I don't know" Sam said unsure

"Well come on let's get to bed" Danny said

"OK" Sam said and then everyone went to sleep.

8 months later (Present time)

Danny and Sam woke up late that Saturday because they had been up all last night Christmas shopping. Shopping for a 14 year was rather difficult especially when that particular 14 year old doesn't give you a list and basically gets everything he wants because his parents are so rich. Anyway, Danny and Sam woke up around noon and their son had already left and he made sure his parents got the note he wrote about where he was going.

"What's that" Danny said when he saw the note on the living room coffee table he picked it up and read it. The note read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I went to go hang out with Tucker and Sam_

_I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Danny_

_P.S I knew you guys were tired so I didn't want wake you and call_

_me when you wake up so I know when to be back by._

After Danny was finished reading the note he looked up at Sam and said

"What time should he be back by?"

"I don't know like 4:00 or something" Sam said

"OK" Danny said then picked up the phone and dialed his son's cell phone number.

"Try not to throw it in the gutter again Tuck" Danny said jokingly

"Ok" Tucker said back with same tone then went up to bowl which is when Danny's cell went off playing Green Day's "Warning".

_Warning. Live without warning  
Say warning. Live without warning  
Without. Alright. _

The phone sang

Danny answered

"Hello" Danny said

"Hey son" Danny's dad said

"Oh hey I see you guys finally woke up" Danny said

"Yeah we had a long night" his dad said

"I know you guys are usually up before me on weekends" Danny said

"Yeah" his dad replied

"So what time do you want me home by?" Danny asked

"4:00" his dad said answering his question

"OK, bye" Danny said

"Bye" his dad said and then hung up

"What was that all about" Sam asked

"Nothing my parents were just letting me know that they wanted me to be home by 4:00" Danny explained

"Oh" Sam said

"Yeah so um did you throw another gutter ball Tuck?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Tucker replied

Danny Chuckled and said "Aw man we really have to teach you how to bowl"

"Well not all of us can bowl with a 150 average like you, Danny" Tucker said

"Don't worry Tucker Danny will be your bowling instructor" Sam said jokingly, the three laughed at this joke yes even Tucker and it was about him.

(Back with the busy two)

"Danny, Danny" Sam said looking for her husband

"I'm in the kitchen" Danny yelled from in the kitchen

"What are you doing and what smells so good" Sam said

"Late Breakfast, my dear" Danny said

Danny put in front of Sam a plate with a tofu soy melt, three strips of bacon, eggs and toast.

Danny's plate however had eggs, six strips of bacon, four little sausages and two pieces of toast.

"Jeez Danny how much food do you need" Sam said jokingly

"What I haven't eaten anything since I woke up" Danny said playing along

"So you don't need that much food we're probably out of food now thanks to you" Sam said going along with the joke

"That's OK I'll get more" Danny said then started laughing and when he started Sam started.

They stopped laughing when Sam got a sudden pain

"OW!" Sam yelled

Danny got serious "Sam are you OK"

"OW! No I don't think so" Sam said

"Is it time?" Danny asked

Sam chuckled at his concern and then went back to holding her stomach

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Sam kept yelling

"Alright let's go" Danny said

"Where?" Sam asked

"To the hospital I just wanna make sure everything's OK" Danny said

"OK" Sam said

"I'm Going Ghost" Danny yelled

Sam beamed at him so happy that he said his catch phrase and then went back to being in pain

"Come on" Danny said and picked Sam up bridal style and flew towards the hospital.

A/N Well it seems like Christmas is off to a rocky start for the Fentons. The next Chapter will be written by luvsdrake101 so check her profile here and there for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Part 1

A/N I know I said to check luvsdrake101's profile for the next chapter but she's temporarily out of commission to write so, I'm writing this chapter too but you know you love me so you want mind (Author thinks to herself _they do love me right_) so here's chapter 2, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Sadily I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and always will (Author sighs)

After Danny and Sam had gotten to the hospital they were immediately taken in. Danny really thought Sam was having the baby because she was 9 months now but he was wrong. It was now an hour after they got to the hospital and a doctor came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Sandra Rosen" The doctor said introducing herself

"Hello I'm Daniel Fenton and this is my wife Samantha Fenton" Danny said introducing Sam and him

"Now I heard Mrs. Fenton was having sharp pains correct" Dr. Rosen said

"Yes we thought the baby was coming but a nurse came in earlier and said she wasn't which, we figured since her water hadn't broken" Danny explained

"I see. Mrs. Fenton how long have you been getting these sharp pains?" Dr. Rosen asked

"Not long they just started today and please call me Sam" Sam said

"Let me take a look" Dr. Rosen said

Danny watched with a disgusted face as Dr. Rosen did her work.

"Sam, when's the last time you had an ultrasound?" Dr. Rosen asked

"Um, I think it was last month, Danny when was my last ultrasound" Sam said

"I think it was month" Danny said

"Why haven't you had an ultrasound this month?" Dr. Rosen asked

"I believe I was supposed to have one next week" Sam said

"Yeah next Tuesday at 2:30pm" Danny said

"Well it appears there have been some complications with the baby" Dr. Rosen

"WHAT" Danny and Sam screamed

"Yes minor complications" Dr. Rosen said

"What kind?" Danny asked trying to calm down

"There seems to be ecto-plasmic activity in the baby's DNA" Dr. Rosen said

"Oh that's OK" Sam said

When Dr. Rosen wasn't looking Sam looked over at Danny with a smirk that said _gee I wonder where the ecto-plasmic activity came from_. Danny just looked over to a wall all innocently.

"I think that's about it except that you should try and keep of your feet for the end of the pregnancy Sam" Dr. Rosen said then she looked over toward Danny with a look that said _haven't I seen you somewhere_.

"Alright that's about it besides the ecto-plasmic activity you've got a healthy baby you two and let's try to keep it that way" Dr. Rosen said

"Thanks" Danny said shaking the doctor's hand and just as they were about to leave she turned around and said to them

"Wait"

"Yeah" Danny and Sam said together

"Haven't I seen you somewhere Daniel" Dr. Rosen said

"Uh I don't know maybe" Danny said suddenly feeling uncomfortable

"You look a lot like Danny Phantom well, minus the green eyes and white hair, are you hiding something" Dr. Rosen said

"Well can you keep a secret" Danny asked

"Of course I'm a doctor remember" Dr. Rosen said

Danny then said

"I'm Going Ghost" and changed into his alter ego Danny Phantom

"I am Danny Phantom" Danny said

"Well that would certainly explain the ecto-plasmic activity with your baby" Dr. Rosen said

"Yeah pretty much" Danny said

"Do you two have another child?" Dr. Rosen asked

"Um, yeah he has ghost powers too" Danny said embarrassed

"Would he happen to go to Casper High?" Dr. Rosen asked

"Yes" Danny said

"I thought I recognized him I have a 14 year old as well whom goes to Casper her name is Patricia Rosen, you should ask your son if he knows her" Dr. Rosen said

"OK" Danny said

After Danny and Sam got home they saw their son sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Where were you guys" Danny said pausing the movie after he heard his parents walk in the room

"We were at the doctor's" Danny explained

"Oh Ok" Danny said and went back to watching The Matrix

Then both Danny and Sam sat down to watch the movie with their son. After the movie ended Sam announced she was hungry.

"Well what do you want" Danny asked

"I don't know, you decide" Sam said

"How about Pizza" Danny said making a suggestion

"I don't want Pizza" Sam said

"Well how about I make Hot Dogs we have veggie dogs if you want that" Danny said

"I don't want Hot Dogs or Veggie Dogs" Sam said

"Then what do you want" Danny said trying to keep calm

"I DON'T KNOW" Sam said

"Sam you're not helping I keep suggesting things to eat but you turn them down" Danny said calmly

"I'm sorry It's just I really don't know what I want and everything your suggesting makes my stomach do flips in a bad way" Sam said

"How about some crackers and a glass of water" Danny suggested

"Although I want food to eat, Crackers and water are the only things that haven't made my stomach flip" Sam said

Danny then went into the kitchen to get the crackers and water when their son came out of his room which he had gone in not to long after the movie had ended.

"Hey dad can I go over Sam's" Danny asked

"Sure just be back around 6 OK" Danny yelled from the kitchen

"OK dad" Danny said and changed into his ghost form and left

"He really is splitting image of his dad" Sam said when Danny walked back in with a plate of crackers in his right hand and a glass of water in his left hand.

"Yeah I guess so" Danny said as he handed Sam her "food" and water

Danny gave Sam a peck on the lips and went into the their bedroom

"What was that for" Sam yelled to him

"Because I'm getting ready to go" Danny said zippering up his coat

"Where are you going" Sam asked

"I'm going to work remember tonight's my late night" Danny said

"Oh, right" Sam said sad that Danny had to leave

"I'll be back, you just make sure Danny is home by 6" Danny said

Danny changed into Danny Phantom walked over to Sam and gave her one more kiss and left.

"Great now I'm by myself" Sam said to herself

To keep herself occupied Sam decided to call Valerie so she grabbed the phone and dialed Tucker's number.

"Hello" Tucker said

"Hey Tuck" Sam said

"Oh hey Sam, what's up" Tucker said

"Nothing much what about you" Sam said

"Same so why'd you call" Tucker asked

"Oh I wanted to talk to Valerie" Sam said

"Oh OK, hang on" Tucker said

"Hello" Valerie said

"Hey Val" Sam said

"Hey Sam how are you" Valerie said

"Good you" Sam said

"Good so how's Danny" Valerie asked

"Oh he's great he's at work right now" Sam said

"Good to know" Valerie said

Sam and Valerie continued to talk for awhile when Danny walked in at 6 she was still on the phone.

"Hi mom" Danny said as he walked into his room

That's when Valerie said she to go so Sam said goodbye and hung up.

Danny came home from work at 12:10 when he came in he saw Sam fast asleep on the couch he walked over gave her a light kiss on the cheek and carried her to bed.

The next day was super hectic there was a lot to do because Christmas was now only three weeks away and Danny and Sam still had no idea what to get their son for Christmas.

"What are we gonna get him" Danny asked

"I have no idea we still haven't gotten a list from him" Sam said

"Man, I didn't know it would be this hard to shop for a 14 year old" Danny said

"Yeah I know" Sam said

Danny walked in from school later that day and immediately his dad called him over

"Danny" Danny called

"Yeah dad" Danny replied

"We need your Christmas list by today" Danny said

"OK" Danny said and walked away

When Danny went in his room he took turned his computer on and began to type up his list.

Not to long after Danny got a call from work

"Hello" Danny said

"Hey Mr. Fenton" the man said

"Oh hey Bob what can I do for ya" Danny said

"We need you to work late this whole week" Bob said

"Why" Danny asked curious

"One of our employees is sick this week and he needs someone to fill in for him" Bob said

"OK I understand that but why me?" Danny asked

"Because your one of our top astronauts and you don't have that much of a busy schedule this week" Bob said

"I understand" Danny said

"Good" Bob said and hung up

"Great just great" Danny said to himself

"What's wrong" Sam asked

"Oh hey I kinda have to work late all this week" Danny said

Sam sat there for awhile just starring at Danny then she finally opened her mouth and said

A/N Well a lot sure has happened at least they might finally get a list from their son but Danny has work late all week I wonder what Sam's gonna say I guess we'll find out in the next chapter huh. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Part 1

A/N I don't think luvsdrake101 will in commission to write for awhile so you'll probably hear most of the story from me and I'll tell you guys when to check her profile so while she's out of commission kick back and enjoy the story.

DISCLAIMER: Sadily I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and always will (Author starts to cry)

"You have to work late this entire week" Sam screamed angrily

"Yeah" Danny said uncomfortably

"I can't believe this Danny I'm 9 months pregnant and you're about to work late all week" Sam yelled

"Now Sam" Danny said

"Don't now Sam me Danny what happens if my water breaks while you're at work, huh" Sam said still yelling

"Sam I didn't decide to work late they assigned me to. Sean who usually works late all week is out sick and needs someone to fill in for him and they chose me" Danny tried to explain

"I don't want to hear it Danny if you really cared you would have taking off this week or explained to them your situation and that you can't work late all week" Sam yelled

"Wait a minute if I cared! Sam I care about you and the baby a lot I'm not anymore happy about this then you" Danny said getting angry

"Yeah right you don't care because if you did you would have tried to get out of working late all week" Sam yelled

"How can you say I don't care?! What'd you want me do start fighting with my boss on the phone" Danny yelled now angry

"If that's what it would've took then yeah" Sam yelled

"Then I would have been fired Sam this is NASA we're talking about they could easily replace me" Danny yelled

"They wouldn't have fired you Danny I'm sure they would've understood the situation" Sam yelled

"Ha! Yeah right they would have fired me! Like I said it isn't hard for NASA to replace someone" Danny yelled

"I don't care if it is NASA Danny they would not have fired you" Sam yelled

"Don't take your pregnancy mood swings out on me Sam!" Danny yelled

"Mood, Mood, MOOD SWINGS you think has to do with my mood swings this is me speaking to you about you leaving me to work until midnight when I'm 9 months pregnant" Sam yelled extremely mad now

"I'm sorry Sam next time I'll get fired OK, would that make you happy" Danny yelled just as mad

Sam had a few tears come down before saying "Get out"

"Excuse me" Danny yelled

"I said GET OUT" Sam yelled

"Fine I will" Danny stamped out the door and slammed the door behind him after this Sam broke down and started to cry.

Danny came out of his room which made Sam look up he had the saddest look on his face that Sam had ever seen.

"What's wrong" Sam said her voice cracking because she was about to cry again

"Mom, are you and dad gonna get…get a divorce?" Danny asked sadly

"No Danny your father and I are not getting a divorce we're just mad at each other that's all" Sam said but even after saying it so surly to Danny she herself wasn't even sure what would happen now.

Meanwhile

Danny had driven to his sister's because he needed to talk to Jazz badly. When Danny got there he knocked on the door Ryan, Jazz's husband answered the door. Ryan had brown eyes and Auburn hair he was 5ft 8 and muscular but not as much as Danny.

"Hey Ryan is Jazz around" Danny asked

"Nah, she's in the shower, why" Ryan answered

"Man, I needed to talk to her" Danny said

"Why…" But Ryan couldn't finish because 4 year old Lindsey came running out in her night gown yelling

"Unca Dammy, Unca Dammy" and holding her arms up to be picked up Danny picked Lindsey up just like she wanted.

"Hey cutie" Danny said suddenly smiling at his niece.

Lindsey had red hair and believe it or not Danny's eye color that's who she acquired it from due to the fact that Danny was her blood related uncle. Danny carried her in and put her back down on the couch when, Jazz's oldest walked in. Jazz had a total of three kids her oldest was named Christina. Christina had Auburn hair with blue eyes that were close to Jazz's only they were a little darker but not much. Anyway Christina was 12 but Jazz's second kid was named Amanda. Amanda was 10 and she had Red hair with blue eyes too but her eyes were the same color as Christina's the only one with Danny's eye color was Lindsey. Anyway, Danny had put Lindsey down in enough time for SpongeBob. Lindsey's favorite show was SpongeBob she had all seasons. The kids loved their Uncle but Lindsey loved Danny the most she got so happy when anyone even spoke his name. Ten minutes later Jazz came down the steps and looked over at the couch where she saw Danny watching TV with Lindsey, Jazz was so happy to see Danny.

"Hey Danny" Jazz said

"Hey Jazz" Danny said completely happy

"What are you doing here" Jazz said

"That's what I was wondering" Ryan said he didn't like Danny much and Danny couldn't figure out why but he didn't let it bother him Jazz and Ryan were happy so there was need to figure it out.

"I came over here to talk to you about something but now I can't remember" Danny said

"Oh well that's great Danny" Jazz said

"Yeah well…" Then the happiness Danny had all went away when he suddenly remembered

"Danny are you OK" Jazz asked

"I remember why" Danny said suddenly sadder then Jazz had ever seen him

"Jazz can I talk with you in private?" Danny asked

"Um sure" Jazz said as she led Danny into her and Ryan's bedroom

"Now spill it what's wrong" Jazz said

"Jazz, Sam and I got into a huge fight" Danny said

"Oh no wonder why you're sadder then when you thought mom and dad were getting a divorce" Jazz said

Danny flinched at the word divorce then looked Jazz in the eyes and said

"Jazz what am I gonna do"

A/N Well things don't seem to be going well with the Fentons at all I wonder what Danny's gonna do I guess we gotta wait until the next chapter. By the way what's with this thing that Ryan doesn't like Danny that's a little messed up maybe will figure this out to. Keep reviewing you guys reviews make me very happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Part 1

A/N: I have officially taken the story over now you get to read it all by me. YAY!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Me: So you see Mr. Hartman that's why I'd like to own Danny Phantom

Butch: I'm sorry Miss I cannot sell Danny Phantom to you

Me: But I'll give you 2 million dollars

Butch: I couldn't sell Danny Phantom to you even if I tried

Me: But I have so many ideas! I would make a great fourth season I'd make it so popular.

Butch: No

Me: Come on Mr. Hartman please sell Danny Phantom to me

Butch: (Getting ready to call security) Miss I'm not going to give you my show

Security shows up

Me: Mr. Hartman I'm begging you to sell me Danny Phantom

Butch: I'm sorr…

Danny: Nobody's sellin anyone

Me: DANNY!

Danny: Yeah and Mr. Hartman is not going to give his show to you no matter what

Me: OK

Danny: Now come on (Picks me up and flies me home)

Now for the actual story:)

"Here's what I think. If you still love her then don't get a divorce you guys are just hitting one of the bumps on the road of marriage that's all" Jazz said trying to make it sound normal

"Yeah but what if she wants a divorce then what'll I do" Danny said

"I don't think she'll want a divorce over one fight Danny" Jazz said confidently

"I guess so but it's Sam we're talking about here" Danny said

"Danny, stop worrying and just talk to her OK" Jazz said

"Alright" Danny said when Lindsey came running out

"Look Unca Dammy I drawed a pecsure" Lindsey said handing Danny the drawing

Danny looked at it fro awhile. Lindsey had drawn a picture of Danny and her playing at the park

"You drew a very nice picture" Danny said kissing Lindsey a kiss on the head. Lindsey ran away screaming

"Draw, draw"

After Lindsey left Danny turned back to Jazz

"I don't know what else I can tell you except talk to Sam tonight about this" Jazz said

"Alright I'll talk to her thanks Jazz" Danny said giving her a hug

"You're welcome Danny" Jazz said

"Well I gotta go, so" Danny said

Amanda and Christina got up off the couch and gave their Uncle a hug he hugged both back. Right after that Lindsey came running towards him. Lindsey gave Danny a huge bear hug and then wouldn't let go.

"No Unca Dammy, you can't go home I don't want you to" Lindsey said

"I know you don't but I have to" Danny said

"Come on Lindsey let your Uncle leave" Jazz said to her stubborn daughter

"No Unca Dammy stay here tonight" Lindsey said

"If you let go of Uncle Danny I'll let you have another SpongeBob popsicle" Jazz said

"OK" Lindsey said reluctantly. Jazz grabbed her said one more goodbye to Danny and took Lindsey in the kitchen who waved goodbye to Danny the whole way there.

After Lindsey was finally in the kitchen Danny opened the door to leave he said goodbye to Ryan who said nothing to Danny and just kept watching the T.V.

While Danny was driving home he was thinking about what he was going to say to Sam. Danny had decided to talk about it with her when he got in. By the time Danny got home he was pretty prepared.

Danny walked in to find Sam sitting on the couch crying. When Sam saw him she ran over to him crying and sobbing lots of apologies.

"Danny, I can't believe I said any of that to you, I could have taken it better, I'm sorry" Sam cried hysterically

This was the only thing Danny did not prepare for. What he expected was tons of yelling not crying.

"Danny, why would I say that to you I don't know what's gotten into me" Sam still cried

Danny gave Sam a huge romantic kiss which Sam melted into.

"Nothing's gotten into you Sam your pregnant, I should have been a little more sensitive about that, I should be the one apologizing not you." Danny said

"Apology accepted" Sam said giving Danny another long kiss

(Later on that night)

Danny came out of his room and saw his parents sitting on the couch talking.

"I take it the fight's over" Danny said

"Yeah your father and I apologized things are OK now" Sam said

"Where's your list" Danny asked

"Got it right here all printed up, dad" Danny said

"Good job" Danny said taking the list

Danny walked back into his room and turned iPod ad started listening to Green Day.

"WOW!" Danny screamed as he looked over the list

"What's wrong" Sam said

"Danny wants a new computer and a new iPod, shopping for him is gonna cost a lot" Danny said

"This is just what he wants we don't have to get him all of it and we can afford it" Sam said

"I know I'm just saying" Danny said

"Do you have to be a smart ass about everything" Sam said jokingly

"You know you like my smart cracks" Danny said

"I do and you know what else I love" Sam said

"What?" Danny asked playing along

Sam gave Danny a kiss then said "You"

"I love you too Sam" Danny said giving Sam a kiss right back

(The next day)

Sam once again woke up to the smells of breakfast but she noticed that Danny was still fast asleep next to her. Sam got up got dressed and walked out to the kitchen.

"Danny?" Sam said

"Good Morning mom" Danny said happily

"Morning. You're making breakfast?" Sam said

"Yeah I figured I give dad a little break" Danny said

"Oh OK" Sam said sitting down

Danny woke up not to long after and walked out to the kitchen gave his wife a quick peck on then looked over at his son confused.

"Um Danny, you're making breakfast" Danny said

"Good Morning Dad. What's wrong with that" Danny said

"Oh nothing I just didn't expect to see you making breakfast that's all" Danny said

After that they all sat down and ate their breakfast.

Danny finished his and left for school. Not to long after Danny said good bye to Sam and flew to work.

(Meanwhile at Casper High)

"Hey Sam" Danny said

"Hey Danny" Sam said

"Where's Tuck?" Danny asked

"You don't remember?" Sam said

"No where is he" Danny said

"He's at that Tech Convention" Sam said

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot" Danny said

There was an awkward silence between them when Sam finally said

"Danny can I talk to you"

"Sure what's up" Danny said

"No like in private" Sam said

"Oh yeah definitely" Danny said

Sam pulled Danny into nearest janitor closet.

"Ok we're alone so what is it" Danny asked

"Danny I've been thinking and I…"

A/N It's good to see everything's OK between Danny's parents but what does his friend Sam wanna say to him. And will we ever find out why Ryan doesn't like Danny? I guess you guys will just have to keep reading. Reviews please:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Chapter 5: Part 1

A/N Hey guys, I know a few of you were confused about the kids and the parents so I wanted to try something new. The first letter of the PARENTS names should be in bold print, while the kid's names will stay normal. Well, I don't wanna waste your time of reading so look out here comes chapter 5! YAY!!

DISCLAIMER: Well I've said it once and I'll say it I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and always will, I mean let's face it I already tried owning (JK) it and he wouldn't give it to me so, oh well (Author goes to corner and cries)

"I think I should talk first, I think I know what you're going to say anyway." Danny said suddenly cutting Sam off

"I don't think you do, Danny" Sam said

"Sam, please, at least let me try" Danny said

"OK" Sam said

"Look, Sam we've known each other for a very long time and what I'm about to say might not be what you were talking about but I have to get it off my chest" Danny said

"Um, OK" Sam said

"Sam, I…I…I love you" Danny said

Sam just looked at Danny for a few minutes trying to process what Danny had just said to her. When Danny noticed this his face grew sad and he didn't know what to think.

When Sam looked up instead of answering she just gave Danny a huge kiss. The kiss caught Danny off guard but he didn't care he just ended up responding to the kiss. The one kiss turned to making out.

Danny and Sam were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the bell ring signaling first period and it wasn't until after first period that Danny and Sam broke apart. Danny looked at his watch and immediately grabbed Sam and ran out the door.

"Danny, where are we going" Sam said

"Sam, we just missed an entire period of class" Danny said

"We, what?" Sam screamed in shock

"Yeah, and we'll be late to second if you don't run faster" Danny said

Danny and Sam were almost to class when they were suddenly stopped by Mr. Roberts, their first period Science teacher.

"Uh, hi Mr. Roberts look Sam and I have to get to…" Danny said trying to explain

"Nowhere but, my office" Mr. Roberts said

"But…but" Danny tried to say

"No buts. Now let's go" Mr. Roberts ordered

"OK" Danny and Sam said

(Back with Danny's mom)

**S**am was busy reading her book that she had gotten from the Skulk and Lurk the other day when, the phone rang. **S**am put her book down and answered the phone.

"Hello" **S**am said happily

"Hello Mrs. Fenton this is Mr. Roberts…" Mr. Roberts said

"Danny's science teacher" **S**am said as her happiness left and was replaced by confusion

"Yes and I'm calling because he and Ms. Manson skipped my class today" Mr. Roberts explained

"HE WHAT!" **S**am yelled

"Yes I'll need to speak to you, your husband, and Danny later today after school" Mr. Roberts said

"OH WE'LL BE THERE" **S**am yelled once more and hung up angry she immediately dialed **D**anny's number afterwards.

"Hey, Hun" **D**anny said answering pretty quickly 

"**D**anny we need to talk" **S**am said

"OK. What do we need to talk about?" **D**anny replied calmly 

"This is about Danny. I got a call from his school today" **S**am said

"This can't be something bad because Danny's a good kid" **D**anny said worried

"Actually it was. Apparently, Danny skipped first period with his friend Sam" **S**am said

"Oh really" **D**anny said

"Yeah and they want us to have a student, teacher conference" **S**am said

"Oh we'll all be there" **D**anny sad angrily 

"Aren't you workin late?" **S**am asked

"Yeah but I should be at the conference too" **D**anny said

"True but will your boss allow that?" **S**am asked

"Most likely but **S**am try not to stress out about this whole thing OK" **D**anny said

"I'll try not to. I love you" **S**am said

"Good. Love you too" **D**anny said

After that **D**anny hung up. **S**am tried to read her book some more but she was to mad to continue so, she bookmarked her page and closed her book and decided to straighten the house up a bit.

(Later that day)

**S**am had just finished getting ready to go to the conference when, **D**anny flew in.

"I guess your boss let you go, huh" **S**am said

"Yeah somethin like that" **D**anny said as his eyes flashed green

"**D**anny, you didn't!" **S**am said

"Maybe" **D**anny said

"**D**anny" **S**am said

"What?" **D**anny asked pretending to be innocent

"I can't believe you…" **S**am began to say when **D**anny cut her off by giving her a very unexpected kiss.

"Never mind" **S**am said after the kiss

"Ready?" **D**anny asked

"Yeah" **S**am said

**D**anny walked into the kitchen and grabbed his Viper keys.

When they got in the car **D**anny switched his radio to the setting titled iPod and when that loaded the song on it ended right away and the next one was one of **D**anny's favorite Dumpty Humpty songs. **D**anny turned the radio up. 

When they finally arrived they went directly to the assistant principal's office where, Mr. Roberts, Danny, and Sam all sat.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, glad you could make it" Mr. Roberts said

**D**anny and **S**am sat down and looked over at their son with much disappointment. Instead of looking back at them Danny just looked over to the wall and then at Sam.

"Well what do you wanna tell us" **D**anny asked

"Well Danny here skipped class today with Sam" Mr. Roberts said

"Go on" **D**anny said

"From what I know Danny doesn't skip class and he's a very good student" Mr. Roberts said

"Yeah this whole thing shocked us as well" **D**anny said

"Really we

"Really well there are consequences to his actions and they are quite severe but since Danny is a good student I'll go a little easier on him." Mr. Roberts said

"OK" **D**anny said

"Danny's punishment will be to have two weeks of Lunch detention with me plus a week worth of extra homework." Mr. Roberts said

"Alright" **D**anny said

After that Danny and his parents left.

"Danny how could you cut class like that" **S**am said

"I didn't want to cut class mom I…" Danny began to say until his mom cut him off

"You didn't want to Danny, that doesn't even make sense" **S**am yelled

"Your mother's right Danny" **D**anny said

"Just let me talk, please" Danny said

"Fine" **S**am said

"Look I wasn't planning on "skipping" first period. When I walked into school today I saw Sam I said hey and she said hey back then, she said she wanted to talk in private so, I agreed and followed her then, she pulled me into the nearest Janitor's closet then I guess you could say we got hooked up." Danny explained

Danny's parents didn't say anything for awhile then **D**anny ran over to his son and gave him a nookie while saying

"My son's got a girlfriend" 

"Well, I guess we shouldn't ground him then, huh" **S**am said

**D**anny had stopped messing up his son's hair and was now smiling proudly and happily.

"Definitely not" **D**anny said

Everyone was smiling and laughing until Sam started getting sharp pains in her stomach.

A/N Wonder what's wrong with **S**am this time. Well my wonderful readers keep reading and reviewing and for everyone who reviewed I got a treat for u -Takes out giant bag of candy and big box of cookies- enjoy you each get four cookies, two candy bars, and six pieces of candy by the way this is all your choice. Also, for all the people who got confused I hope the bold print helped. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

Chapter 6: Part 1

A/N Yeah I kept you guys waitin for whole weekend but you don't mind (right) anyways I have treats waitin for people who review so. Anyway let's get on with the chapter you've heard just about enough from me.

DISCLAIMER: I've gotten over my little crying fits over the fact that I can't own Danny Phantom (I think) so let Butch Hartman own it. (Turns T.V. on and DP just happens to be on -a few tears fall-)

"Sam, are you Okay?" **D**anny said beginning to panic

"Do I seem Okay to you?" **S**am began to yell

"No but what's wrong?" **D**anny asked confused

"I don't know but maybe you should FLY me to the hospital to find out" **S**am screamed

"Ok" **D**anny said

"Well I'm comin with you" Danny announced

"No Danny you stay here" **D**anny ordered

"But dad…" Danny began to say

"No buts Danny you are to stay here" **D**anny ordered again

"Dad I really wanna…" Danny tried to say once more

"You do know I can still ground you right" **D**anny said

"Okay I'll stay" Danny said quickly

"Good" **D**anny then changed into ghost made and flew Sam to the hospital. **D**anny and **S**am got to the hospital in 2 minutes. **D**anny immediately rushed **S**am in calling for Dr. Rosen.

"DR. ROSEN" **D**anny called

"Yes" Dr. Rosen said

"**S**am's havin sharp pains again and we don't know why" **D**anny explained

"Hm I see. **S**am did your water break" Dr. Rosen asked

"No my water didn't break"** S**am said holding her stomach in a lot of pain

"Thank you. Um Amy please put **S**am in a cubical while, Bryan reserves a room for her" Dr. Rosen ordered

"Yes Dr. Rosen" The two nurses said together

Shortly after they followed their directions and **S**am was being lead into the cubicle. When Amy laid **S**am on the bed in the cubicle Dr. Rosen automatically got in position to do an ultrasound.

"Hm this is a very different situation the baby appears to have a strong pulse yet your having sharp pains" Dr. Rosen said pretty puzzled

"Is the baby okay?" **D**anny asked

"The baby appears to be okay. **S**am do these pains feel like contractions?" Dr. Rosen said

"No. It's just this sharp pain" **S**am said still in pain

"Hm I see well let me check you and see what's going on here" Dr. Rosen said

A few minutes later

"I've figured out the problem" Dr. Rosen said

"Well what is it?" **D**anny asked

"The ecto plasmic activity in your baby's DNA is causing a negative effect on **S**am's body along with the baby's body" Dr. Rosen

"What?" **D**anny asked

"Let me explain" Dr. Rosen said as she began to explain "You see your baby is not your typical child due to the ecto plasmic activity. While it may appear that the human half of the baby has a pulse, the ghost half's pulse is very weak causing the baby's body to be having problems along with **S**am's.

"So wait your tellin us that our child is in danger of dying because of the ghost half?" **D**anny said

"Pretty much" Dr. Rosen said

"Why is the ghost half's pulse weak?" **D**anny asked

"Well the ghost half of the baby is weak because the baby's sides are merging into one person the final stage of your child. Originally a normal child is fully developed and usually ready to be born by now but, your child still has one last stage before being fully developed" Dr. Rosen explained

"Well is there anything we can do?" **D**anny asked

"Not much really except have **S**am stay over for a few nights monitoring the baby as the stage progresses" Dr. Rosen said

"How long does this stage take and why is it happening to **S**am this time?" **D**anny asked

"This stage could take a whole more month or a week depending on how far the stage was before the negative response. Also, the reason this didn't happen last time was because when the stage happened for your first child his body took it positively. This child's body however, didn't quite take it positively during the time this stage began and however far it is as of right now" Dr. Rosen said

Finally Bryan came back and started to pull **S**am's bed to her room

"Will Sam have to stay here for the entire stage?" **D**anny asked

"Unfortunately yes" Dr. Rosen said

"Even if it takes another month?" **D**anny asked

" 'fraid so" Dr. Rosen said

"Aw man" **D**anny said

"Would you rather us not monitor **S**am and the baby, or her die?" Dr. Rosen asked

"No" **D**anny said

"Then we'll just have to do it this way sorry" Dr. Rosen said

"Alright but I'm visiting her everyday" **D**anny said

"OK" Dr. Rosen said

Danny walked over to **S**am who was still clenching her stomach.

"Your both gonna make it through this" **D**anny said

"You sure?" **S**am asked

"It's not that I'm sure it's the fact that I KNOW you will" **D**anny said confidently

"I hope so" **S**am said

"Don't hope you both will believe you both will" **D**anny said

"You've gotta leave now **D**anny I'm sorry" Dr. Rosen said

"Okay" **S**am said not listening to the doctor

"I love you **S**am" **D**anny said

"I love you too **D**anny" **S**am replied

**D**anny then gave **S**am a long romantic kiss.

"Goodbye **S**am" **D**anny said

"Bye **D**anny" **S**am said

After this **D**anny flew away.

A/N I wonder what'll happen now will they both the baby and **S**am make it or will only one I guess will find this out soon now won't we. Hope to read more reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Four

Chapter 7: Part 1

A/N Yeah I know it's been long maybe even TOO long of a wait but I've been pretty busy lately with school work and all. But, have no fear DPobssessed101 has written another chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Damn it I'm tired of saying this thing hm, I wonder if I ever fixed that damn record that says it for me. –looks for record— AH HAH! I found it! –Puts in record player— I do not own Dan… --records skips— damn it now what

Danny: I thought I blasted that stupid thing –freezes record player and record. Then blasts it—There problem solved

Me: WAIT

Danny: Yeah?

Me: Wanna say the disclaimer with me?

Danny: Sure

Danny and I: I do not own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and always will.

Now on with the story

(3 days before Christmas Eve)

**D**anny had just gotten back from one of his frequent visit with **S**am and was now flying to the store rushing around trying to grab whatever he could at last minute. **D**anny had just finished getting the Christmas ham and was now grabbing the pineapples for it when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" **D**anny said

"Hi dad"Danny said

"What's up" **D**anny asked

"I was wondering if it would be OK if I hung out with Tucker and Sam for an hour or so." Danny said

"Hm, I don't know Danny, I really need a lot of help with your mom being in the hospital still" **D**anny said

"I know but it's only for an hour dad" Danny said

**D**anny was quiet for a minute thinking about this

"Alright but you gotta help when you get in" **D**anny said

"I will. Thanks dad" Danny said and then hung up

After about an hour of doing errands **D**anny finally flew home tired. When **D**anny got in he put all the stuff he bought away and then sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. he was gonna watch _"The Matrix Reloaded"_ and relax until Danny got home.

(Joining Danny, Sam, and Tucker)

"OK Tuck 6th hole don't screw this one up" Danny said jokingly

"Yeah Tucker you've already screwed up the first five holes" Sam said with the same attitude

"Gee, thanks guys I appreciate your support" Tucker said sarcastically

"Oh come on Tuck, you know were kidding" Danny said

"Yeah I know. I'll be right back" Tucker said as he left

"Cute joke Danny" Sam said

"Thanks" Danny said

Sam suddenly took out a piece of mistletoe and while Danny wasn't looking put it over both of them.

"Hey Danny" Sam said

"Yeah" Danny said turning around

"Look up" Sam said

Danny looked up and saw a piece of mistletoe above him and Sam

"I wonder where that came from I didn't see it there earlier" Danny said

Sam giggled

"Oh well you know what mistletoe means" Danny said as he picked Sam up

Sam wrapped her legs around Danny as Danny gave Sam a very passionate and romantic kiss which; made Sam drop the piece of mistletoe she was holding. After the kiss Danny put Sam back on the ground as she suddenly became dazed out.

Tucker came back with three drinks, he put his down handed Danny his but, as he went to hand Sam hers he saw the expression on her face and looked over to Danny who was now looking away innocently and whistling.

"Wow" Tucker said

"What" Danny said smiling

"Oh nothing" Tucker said

"No seriously what is it" Danny said

"Do you have to make her do that every time you kiss her?" Tucker asked

Danny just blushed and laughed

(Joining **D**anny)

**D**anny was still watching the movie when his mind went back to when he was a teenager.

_Flashback_

_" (puts ring in Danny's hand, Danny looks up confused) It's the ring you were gonna give Valarie you asked me to hold it remember (flips ring over) something tells me it was really meant for me take it with you but promise to bring it back if you promise then, then I know I'll see you again"_

_"If we make it through this"_

_"When we make it through this"_

_"Right when we make it through this I...I have a few things I need to talk to you about"_

_"I think I'd be willing to listen and no matter how this thing ends this whole ride we've been on together I wouldn't change for the world (holds Danny's hands and whispers)__not one bit__"_

_" (lets go of Sam's hands and holds Sam's arms) me neither I... (Sam kisses Danny's cheek) (Looks surprised for a minute)_

_Danny grabs Sam's chin and kisses her _

_"WOW remind me to save the world more often"_

_"Go" _

_(First Flashback ends as another comes up)_

_"I can't believe you didn't wanna attend your own ceremony"_

_"Well you know me I kinda like sitting on the sidelines sometimes"_

_"And your folks are cool with knowing your secret Identity"_

_"Yeah, the time for secrets is over, the world is safe time for new beginnings, my dad even says he wants me to team with him now, says I can be his sidekick"_

_"You're a big star now probably the biggest in the world"_

_"Yeah It's weird huh"_

_"You'll probably get pretty busy"_

_"What else is new"_

_"And I probably won't see much of you anymore"_

_"Oh I wouldn't count on that (takes ring out) (While sliding it on finger) Sam I could never have done any of this without you (Sam tears up) and I don't care what's coming next I just hope that whatever it is your there to share it with me"_

_" (tear drops fall down) I will be, I just have to warn you I'm no push over you know I still have my own way of doing things"_

_"That's what I'm counting on (Danny and Sam kiss)" _

_"So what do ya say (changes into ghost form) wanna go for a ride see where the future takes us"_

_"Why not"_

_Danny picks Sam up bridal style and flies away_

_"Cool statue personally I would've made out of recycled materials but you know that's just me" _

_(Flashback ends)_

Danny probably would've stayed in his little fantasy world until he was brought back to reality by the front door opening.

"Hey" Danny said

"Hey" **D**anny said

"Watching _"The Matrix Reloaded"_ I see" Danny said

"Yeah. So what did you do with Tucker and Sam?" **D**anny asked

"We played miniature golf" Danny answered

"Was it fun?" **D**anny asked

"Yeah" Danny replied

"That's good" **D**anny said

"So whatcha need my help with?" Danny asked

"I need help with putting the rest of the decorations up" **D**anny said

"Why do we need all of these?" Danny asked

"Because your mother loves to put them all up and even though she's not here right now It's sort of become one of our family traditions" **D**anny explained

"Oh ok" Danny said as his dad and him put the rest up

After they'd put the decorations up Danny and his dad watched the rest of _"The Matrix Reloaded"_ and then had a movie marathon for the rest of the night.

(The Next Day)

When **D**anny woke up the next morning he flew straight to the hospital. When **D**anny landed however he was pulled aside by Dr. Rosen.

"Good to see you again Dr. Rosen" **D**anny said

"You too **D**anny" Dr. Rosen said

"May I see **S**am now?" **D**anny asked

"You don't need to because I have some good news" Dr. Rosen said

"Um Ok what is it?" **D**anny asked

"**S**am is coming home today!" Dr. Rosen said happily

"WHAT! Are you kidding me!"** D**anny said excitedly

"No the stage finished late last night" Dr. Rosen said

"WOW! This is great!"** D**anny said

"Yes it is! But, **D**anny." Dr. Rosen said

"Yes" **D**anny said

"While **S**am may be aloud home she has to be watched" Dr. Rosen warned

"Why?" **D**anny asked

"Because, anything could happen at any moment" Dr. Rosen said

"Oh Ok. I'll watch her"** D**anny promised

"Good" Dr. Rosen said

Then after Dr. Rosen said this **S**am was being wheeled over by nurse and she was happy as can be.

"Hey!" **D**anny said

"Hi!" **S**am said

"Ready to come home"

"Yeah, I'm tired of this hospital already"

"Well then let's go" **D**anny said changing into ghost mode and picking **S**am up bridal style

For the rest of the day the family hung out together.

(Christmas Eve)

It was now 5:30 and **D**anny was busy in the kitchen making dinner, they were having lasagna. Even though **S**am was eating meat for a little bit (due to her being pregnant and all) **D**anny still had to make two different ones, one with meat and the other without. The lasagna wouldn't be ready for a few hours though. During that time they would be letting Danny open 2 of his Christmas gifts; this was another family tradition. Of course it wasn't just Danny it was each one of them and the baby would too when he/she got older.

"DANNY" **S**am called

"Yeah" Danny said when he heard her call

"Come here" **S**am said

"Yeah" Danny said once more

"Here" **S**am said

**S**am had just handed Danny a box (his first gift) which Danny excitedly took

"**D**ANNY" **S**am called to her husband

"Yeah" **D**anny said

"Your son's about to open his first gift"

"Um ok I'll be right in"

"Ok"

"I guess I gotta wait for dad" Danny said

"Yeah" **S**am said

A minute later **D**anny walked into the living room drying his hands

"Well open it" **D**anny said

"OK" Danny said happily

Danny opened the gift and then shouted…

"YES! YOU GUYS GOT ME THE 80 GB IPOD VIDEO!"

"Your welcome" **D**anny and **S**am said together

"THANK YOU!" Danny screamed

**D**anny then picked up another box and handed it to his son

"Here" **D**anny said

"Thanks" Danny said and then began to open his next and finale gift of the night

"Awesome! The Xbox 360 Elite, sweet" Danny said

"Your welcome" **D**anny said

**D**anny went to check on the lasagna and then came back in.

"Your turn" **D**anny said to his wife

"Um Ok" **S**am said

**D**anny went over to the tree and picked up too little boxes.

"Here" **D**anny said

**S**am took the gift and opened it carefully. **D**anny had gotten **S**am a gold necklace a diamond charm that read "I Love You". **S**am put the necklace on immediately and motioned **D**anny over. When **D**anny came over **S**am gave him a huge kiss. After the kiss she said

"Thank you **D**anny it's beautiful!"

"You welcome" **D**anny said

**S**am then proceeded to open her next gift. When **S**am opened the gift she looked at it for a long time. **D**anny had gotten **S**am a pair of gold earrings that had Amethyst gems all around the outside of the hearts and Diamonds on the inside. **S**am finally said

"**D**anny these are the most beautiful earrings in the world thank you so much"

"Your welcome" then they kissed once more

Before **D**anny opened his gifts he checked on the lasagna. The lasagna needed another hour or two before it would be done. After this **D**anny went back into the living room to open his gifts.

**S**am had gotten **D**anny tickets to a Linkin Park concert which included backstage passes and a Les Paul.

(Later that night)

It was 9:56 now and Danny had gone to bed because he was tired meanwhile his parents were on the couch making out like crazy. When suddenly at 10:00 **S**am stopped everything after feeling a sharp pain in her stomach.

"What's wrong" **D**anny said still out of breathe

"Nothing. I'll be right back" **S**am said taking off towards the bathroom

_I hope she's ok_ **D**anny thought to himself

When **S**am got to the bathroom she felt wet and then she looked down and realizing her water had broke.

"**D**ANNY!" **S**am yelled

**D**anny walked over to the bathroom

"Uh, **S**am is everything ok" **D**anny asked

"No everything is not Ok. Think maybe you could phase in here?" **S**am said

"Yeah I could phase in there. Why? Is this an emergency?" **D**anny said

"Kinda" **S**am said

As soon as **S**am said it was an emergency **D**anny phased through the door. When **D**anny got through he saw **S**am holding on to a tail rack and the floor wet.

"**D**anny, my water just broke"

A/N Hm, what an interesting time for **S**am's water to break. I wonder what the gender is. I know the flashbacks may have confused you guys but this takes place after Phantom Planet and people know his secret it's just Dr. Rosen didn't. I'm sorry if anyone was confused. Reviews please –puppy dog pouts-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Part 1

A/N Well guys, hate to say this but this is the LAST chapter. If I took too long to update I'm sorry but I wanted to make this chapter really good.

DISCLAIMER: I think we all pretty much know that I do not own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and always well. Now my loyal readers I give you the conclusion of A Danny Phantom Christmas.

**D**anny stood there for a few seconds not believing what he'd just heard. After standing there for a good 5 seconds **D**anny slapped himself for waiting then changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and picked **S**am up bridal style heading for the hospital.

"I'm sorry about waiting like that **S**am" **D**anny said embarrassed

"It's ok **D**anny, you were shocked I understand" **S**am said in pain

**D**anny smiled for a minute and flew faster. When **D**anny arrived he went up to the front desk and told the secretary his wife was in labor. After the secretary heard this she immediately had a nurse pull up with a wheelchair for** S**am. **D**anny walked by **S**am's side the entire time telling her to "take deep breathes".

(The Next Day)

Danny woke up Christmas day to find the house quiet too quiet. Danny looked over to the alarm clock which read 11:30am. Danny then stumbled out of bed and walked into his parent's room to find it completely empty.

"Mom, Dad" Danny called but no one answered.

Danny walked downstairs and into the kitchen then the living room, both were empty.

"_Where is everyone"_ Danny asked himself

Suddenly the phone rang. Danny walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello" Danny said

"Good Morning" **D**anny's tired voice filled his son's ear

"Hey dad, where are you guys"

"We're at the hospital, your mom went into labor last night"

"Oh duh, I shoulda guessed that when I woke up and nobody was home with no explanation"

"Yeah I would've written a note for you about it but I didn't have time sorry"

"Its ok dad so what was the baby"

"It was a girl"

"What did you guys name her"

"Destiny Claire Fenton"

"I like that name. When do I get to see her?"

"Later today, around 1"

"Ok, bye dad"

"Bye son"

After that Danny hung up and called Sam

"Hello" Sam said

"Well I'm officially a big brother now" Danny said

"Hi Danny! Your mom had the baby?"

"Yup, late last night"

"Oh that's great"

"Yeah"

"What did they name her?"

"Destiny Claire Fenton"

"What a pretty name!"

"Yeah, I liked it to. So open any gifts yet?"

"No not yet. I'll probably open them later"

"Cool. Well I'm gonna go call Tucker, talk to you later"

"Bye Danny"

"Bye Sam"

By the time Danny finished making his calls t was already 12:45. Danny noticed the time and went to go get dressed.

(At the hospital)

When they had finally bought Destiny in **S**am was asleep and smiling. As **D**anny held her he learned the following about her. Destiny had his eye color, jet black hair similar to **S**am and his, she had ghost powers, and she was 7 pounds 11 ounces and 20 inches long. As **D**anny sat there holding Destiny he couldn't stop smiling.

Danny finally got to the hospital at 1:26 after a small ghost battle with The Box Ghost.

"Hey dad" Danny said

"Hey" **D**anny said back

"Where's Destiny?"

"Right in her little bed"

"Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, I think she's waking up"

Destiny opened her baby blue eyes and yawned.

"Dad she's got the same eyes as me and you" Danny said

"Yup" **D**anny replied

Danny picked up his little sister whom just looked at him.

"She's so cute! Dad, can I take a picture of her to show Tucker and Sam?"

"I don't see why not"

"Cool!"

Danny put Destiny in her bed and took and immediately got his cell phone out and took a picture of her. After Danny took the picture he sent it to both Sam and Tucker. After Danny took and sent the picture he picked Destiny back up, not to long after he picked her up had **S**am started stirring and woke up.

"Hello beautiful" **D**anny said to **S**am when she looked at him

"Hi. Where's Destiny?" **S**am asked confused

"Danny's got her"

"May I see her?"

"Of course you can, mom" Danny said handing her over

**S**am looked at the baby in her arms for a long time looking at her every feature.

"I can't believe she's actually here" **S**am said

"I know with everything we've dealt with it is sort of surprising" **D**anny said

"Especially with all the pains and scares mom had" Danny said

"But she's here and that's all that matters" **D**anny said quickly wanting to drop the subject

"Yup" Danny said realizing his dad didn't want to talk about it anymore

Later that day the rest of **D**anny and **S**am's family showed up to visit **S**am and Destiny. They decided to just celebrate Christmas Day at the hospital with the four. People brought gifts and snacks. **D**anny and **S**am were happy for the rest of the day!

THE END!

A/N I always love a good Christmas story especially when it's a DP story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope to see reviews. But wait were you left on a cliff hanger with that whole Ryan situation or was there really no situation after all and what was with the whole Part 1 thing (wink, wink). Anyways review and tell me what you think it was.


End file.
